Come on, I like it
by Moriartys
Summary: Sam resta pantois et sous le choc, le démon l'avait habitué aux trucs suspects et bizarres depuis que ce dernier était dans sa tête, mais un strip-tease? Ça, il ne s'y attendais pas du tout.


Voilà un Samifer pour étoffer un peu ce ship dans les fanfictions françaises, parce que ça manque, uh! les chansons utilisées sont "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker: watch?v=jbqpG5fYai4 et "S&M" de Rihanna : watch?v=XsJaNFKlHpg ,si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance. Et un gros merci à ma bêta, Not'! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Sam était passé par tout sorte de chose avec Lucifer depuis que ce dernier s'était infiltré dans sa tête. Des répliques cinglantes criées, aux blagues salaces susurrées avec une douceur perverse à son oreille, jusqu'aux piques sur sa vie, puériles, mais qui paraissaient tellement vraies quand elles sortaient de la bouche du démon.

Mais Sam ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Car Lucifer avait décidé de passer un level dans ses « démonstration d'amour » envers le cadet des Winchester.

Sam s'était réveillé avec de doux « Sammy ? » soufflés à quelque mètres de lui et s'était retrouvé devant le blond courbé, les mains à plat sur la seule chaise de la chambre, la courbure de ses reins ainsi bien mise en évidence, le menton haut et un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de pervers au premier regard sur les lèvres. Il était face à un Lucifer au regard parfaitement lubrique.

Et c'est un Sammy complètement éberlué qui demanda « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? »

Il n'avait plus peur de parler tout haut à l'ange déchu, il était dans un asile après tout.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut son interlocuteur se léchant les lèvres, lentement, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la teneur de son geste. Puis il se leva, et alluma la radio se trouvant sur la table bancale. Bien que Sam se demanda brièvement depuis quand il y avait une radio sur cette table, la musique qui se mit en route l'écarta de toute pensée cohérente.

La chanson était celle qui, dès qu'on l'entendait, envoyait le mot « STRIP-TEASE » en gros, gras, surligné et fluo directement dans l'esprit de n'importe qui. Et ce fut le cas de Sam.

Sam qui eut, comme seule et dernière pensée rationnel, un très poli « Bordel de merde… »

Alors que les premières paroles de la chanson se faisaient entendre, Lucifer se dirigea vers Sam, avec un déhanché qui faisait balancer ses hanches de façon proprement indécente. Sam le regardait hypnotisé, son cerveau ne sachant juste pas quels gestes il était censé adopté.

_« Baby takes off your coat. » _

Il se pencha vers Sam, arrêtant sa bouche devant ses lèvres entrouvertes, respirant le même air que lui.

_« Reaaaal slow… » _

Lucifer mimait les paroles, le regard remplit d'un désir qu'il ne tentait absolument pas de cacher, tandis que dans celui du Winchester se lisait l'incompréhension, sans doute liée au fait qu'il venait de se réveiller. De se réveiller face à un démon qui avait vraisemblablement envie de lui faire un strip-tease et qui se trouvait présentement un peu trop près de ses lèvres.

_« Baby takes off your shoes… I'll take of your shoes. ..» _

Lucifer, en regardant Sam dans les yeux, parcouru les quelques millimètres qui le séparait de la bouche de ce dernier et mordilla sa lèvre supérieure. Le brun, trop choqué pour tenter quelque chose, se contenta de prendre une inspiration tremblante en sentant les dents du démon torturer sa chair et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand celui-ci se recula brusquement.

_« Baby takes off your dress _

_Yes, yes, yes…» _

Le blond se dirigea vers la chaise, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce et se retournant de nouveau face à un Sam à côté de la plaque mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder.

_« You can leave your hat on, _

_You can leave your hat on, _

_You can leave you hat on." _

Et comme si la chanson était un prétexte, le démon commença à retirer son t-shirt, sans oublier de passer lascivement ses doigts sous sa ceinture, baissant un peu son pantalon, laissant apercevoir ses poils pubiens blonds qui remontaient jusqu'à son nombril. Reprenant en main son t-shirt, il continua de retirer le morceau de tissu qu'il jugeait apparemment inutile. Il se caressa sensuellement le ventre, les abdos et titilla ses tétons durcis par le plaisir évident qu'il prenait dans son activité, avant de passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête, avançant le torse et se déhanchant sur la droite.

_« Go on over there turn off the lights. _

_Hey, all the lights…"_

Laissant tomber son t-shirt, il regarda un instant Sam dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait, bizarrement, extrêmement chaud, il sentait le sang monter dans ses joues. Et pas uniquement dans ses joues, d'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, pourtant large, d'hôpital. Le démon se dirigea vers le lit, y monta lentement à quatre pattes et se positionna au-dessus du brun. Il se baissa, mit ses coudes de part et d'autre de sa tête et se frotta lascivement sur ce dernier, faisant rencontrer leur érections naissantes, arrachant un gémissement obscène a Lucifer et une nouvelle inspiration tremblante a Sam qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Le premier profita de la gorge qui s'offrait à lui et la mordilla, la suça, afin de laisser une jolie marque de son passage, Sam était à lui après tout. Ce geste tira au brun son premier gémissement, qu'il avait tenté de retenir, sans succès.

« Tu aimes ça, uh, Sammy ? » murmura l'ange déchu dans on oreille, pour ensuite la mordiller, laissant Sam échapper un grognement en réponse à la question et à l'attention particulière qui lui accordait le plus âgé.

_« Come over here stand on that chair, yeah, that's right… _

_Raise your arms up in the air, now shake 'em…" _

Ce dernier se leva de la même manière que la première fois ; brusquement, laissant un Sam pantois et frustré sur le lit. Il se redirigea, toujours en balançant les hanches, vers la chaise qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt pour s'y asseoir en écartant les jambes, plaçant ses mains entres elles, la position faisant ressortir ses épaules musculeuses. Sam le regardait sans grande discrétion, la bouche entrouverte.

« Alors Sam, je continue ? » lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, avec plaqué sur ses lèvre, toujours ce sourire pervers et ses yeux brillants de promesses plus impudiques les unes que les autres.

Sam ne donnant aucune réponse concrète mise à part un grognement, ce que Lucifer prit pour une affirmation, sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire plus appuyé, presque sadique.

Levant les bras en l'air, il s'étira, mettant en avant ses abdos et ses pectoraux. C'est à ce moment-là que Sam perdit toute notion de la réalité, celle-ci maintenant centrée sur un certain blond particulièrement entreprenant, qui venait de lentement se lever et de presser ses mains autour de la boucle de sa ceinture. Sam n'aurait jamais pensé que retirer une ceinture pouvait sembler si excitant. C'était peut-être dû au fait que le blond ait émit un gémissement rauque en rencontrant, tout a fait par hasard, l'érection qui déformait son pantalon lors de son geste. Continuant sa manœuvre, il tira sur sa ceinture pour la défaire, la faisant lentement passer par tous les anneaux de son jeans avant de doucement la laisser tomber à terre en la faisant glisser de sa main. Il déboutonna son pantalon avec une lenteur exaspérante qui donna à Sam l'envie de se lever pour purement et simplement le lui arracher. Il se retint. Ça n'échappa pas à Lucifer.

« Pressé, Sammy ? » le questionna-t-il, lubrique, en lâchant son pantalon qui tomba, tout aussi lentement à terre.

Lucifer était maintenant en boxer noir, qui moulait parfaitement bien ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

La chanson était finie, c'est une autre qui commença.

_« Nananana Come, come on. _

_Nananana, come on, come on. » _

« Mais Sammy, si tu es si pressé et si envieux, que dirais-tu de retirer le reste toi-même pour que ça aille plus vite ? » dit-il en ouvrant les bras, parfaite invitation à la luxure.

_« Fells so good being bad. _

_There is no way I'm turning back" _

Sam détourna le regard, qui revint vite malgré lui sur le corps du démon qui s'offrait à lui, le détaillant de bas en haut. Obnubilé, il se leva, s'approchant lentement de Lucifer, redoutant qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

_« Now the pain is my pleasure, _

_Cause nothing could measure. » _

Quand il fut assez près, Lucifer referma ses bras sur lui, les glissa lentement sous son t-shirt, passant sur son dos qu'il griffa, traçant des marques rouges, pour arriver jusqu'à la nuque, ou il appuya avec force pour forcer le plus grand à se baisser. Il l'embrassa violement, meurtrissant ses lèvres avec ses dents, mordant et suçant, ne se décollant que lorsqu'il manqua de souffle, laissant le brun pantelant et gémissant.

_« Cause I'm may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it." _

"Alors Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement? Que je te force ? »

Le brun, dont les mains s'étaient placée sur les hanches du démon pendant leur échange, passèrent sous le boxer, pour ensuite ressortir se balader sur les abdos, le nombril, les fesses, griffant, caressant, pétrissant la chair qui se trouvait sous ses doigts pendant que sa bouche s'occupait du cou de son partenaire, ce dernier grognant et gémissant à son oreille, se tenant au torse du brun, lacérant sa peau. Ils grognèrent tous les deux lorsque que leurs érections se touchèrent une nouvelle fois à travers le tissu.

_« Sticks and stones may break my bones, _

_But chains and whips excite me." _

Ne tenant plus, Sam tira brusquement sur le boxer du blond, laissant s'échapper son sexe gorgé de sang. Loin d'être en reste, Lucifer retira en une fois le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son vis-à-vis, empoigna leurs deux entrejambes avec envie et violence et commença de rapides va et vient.

Sam grogna lorsque l'ange déchu prit les devants, gémissant de plus en plus fort alors que les mouvements du démon se faisaient plus vigoureux. Les mains du brun étaient partout sur Lucifer, continuant leur manège ; griffer, pétrir, lacérer.

_« Oh na na na na, _

_Come on, come on, _

_I like it, like it, _

_Come on, I like it, like it!" _

L'orgasme était proche quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une infirmière qui cria « DEJEUNE ! »

Sam manqua de tomber en avant, l'homme qui le soutenait ayant disparu. Il était de nouveau vêtu de son boxer et de son pantalon, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Et bien Monsieur Winchester, qu'avez-vous fais à votre cou ? »

_« I like it, like it. » _


End file.
